Prior art has disclosed using polycrystalline diamond compacts in reamers, but a need exists for the ability to ream both into and out of a wellbore with tungsten carbide facings, polydiamond compacts, high density cutters, or combinations thereof, on one or both sides of reamer blades simultaneously, which is very efficient, easy to predict, and long lasting.
A need exists for a reamer with a low vibration, thereby increasing the life of measurement while drilling tools.
A need exists for a reamer that can connect to a drill string to provide increased safety for drilling personnel, by reducing the need to trip downhole equipment in and out of a wellbore.
The present embodiments relate to a dual cutting reamer which is bidirectional and can additionally be used as a drill to create a wellbore.
A need exists for a bidirectional reamer that can both widen and smooth a wellbore while being run into and out of a wellbore allowing for faster insertion and removal of bottom hole assemblies.
A need exists for a tool made of steel or a non-magnetic material that allows the tool to be used in directional drilling applications wherein a high degree of accuracy in drilling is required.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.